


Sherlollipops - Splash In The Tub

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [195]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, Splash AU, mer!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick little Splash mer!lock AU drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Splash In The Tub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [o0katiekins0o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0katiekins0o/gifts).



> For o0katiekins0o because of the lovely art she arted over on tumblr. Link? Sure, here it is: http://mizjoely.tumblr.com/post/146819652332/so-are-you-ever-going-to-tell-mycroft-no-why

“So are you ever going to tell Mycroft?”

“No, why should I? It’s not my fault he was incommunicado during the whole ‘Anderson exposes you as a mermaid in public’ debacle. He can just find out on his own. If,” Sherlock added as he sipped his coffee, “he can be arsed to glance over the Top Secret documents from an agency he’s always maintained was a, quote ‘supreme waste of government money’, unquote.”

“Well, to be fair, so did you," Molly reminded him as she flirted her tail out of the water to brush Sherlock’s shoulder with her Caudal fin. “I seem to recall you weren’t all that willing to believe until forced into it.”

“Yes, well, I never said I wasn’t an arse,” he replied, grinning over at her. “So.” A certain gleam came into his eyes, one Molly had become very familiar with - and very fond of - during the three months she and Sherlock had known one another as adults. “Once you’ve finished with your beauty bath - not that you need such a thing since you’re already perfectly lovely - what say you dry off, show me your legs, and help me test out the bed this lovely little bed and breakfast has provided for us?”

“Sounds perfect,” she assured him, smiling against his lips as he leaned down to kiss her. “Absolutely perfect.”


End file.
